Fantasies
by EdwardxBella0-o
Summary: My friends and I have huge crushes on the Twilight Men. Yeah I know wierd. Just Read.
1. First Day of School

A/N: My friend Heather wrote this chapter so if it's better than my stories I will understand

**A/N: My friend Heather wrote this chapter but I altered it **_**alot**_** so if it's better than my stories I will understand. Ok here we go. Also Heater, Abbi, and I have fantasies if the Cullen boys were real what would happen so here we go……again.**

**Abbi's POV**

I woke up today to this strange feeling, like something weird was about to happen today. I went to school like I always do, went to my first hour class…..reading. Everything seemed the same, same teacher, same boring project Woohoo.

But when I got there, there were five new students who looked like angels but at our school the closest thing to angels were the ones in the storage closet from past plays we've done. I usually wasn't shy so I attempted to talk to one of them, a boy with blonde hair but all I could say was"Ney, mmmmmy yame is Wabbi. Nuts mores?" Oh my God that was humiliating and all he did was stare at me and for sure I thought he was going to laugh.

"Um, hello." He said in a freaked out one.

"Oh what I meant to say was hey my name is Abbi. What's yours?" Whew I did it! Finally Then I realized he walked away without telling me his name.

Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher walked in and said" Good morning I hope you enjoyed your break here in lovely Champaign, IL," Ms. Bounds said in a sarcastic tone," Well there is going to be a class project on a book that you and your partner that I will pair you with and its due February 1st. Okay first Rose and Smitha, Tim and Te'aunna, Jessica and Kavya, Abbi and Jasper….."

Who was Jasper and the boy with the blonde hair walked up to me and said"So what book are we reading partner?"

**Sammy's POV**

I went to school in a haze. Everything was normal and boring. I got loads of homework from my teachers, my locker got stuck, PE was boring and math was interesting as usual with James and Chris breaking onto song and Ms. McKinnley going along with it. I went to chorus next and said hello to my friends and my favorite teacher then sat down in my favorite seat. We sang the songs from the upcoming play Alice in Wonderland and I was the Caterpillar but we sang the songs that everyone sings not just the solos. We sang Dogsonland 1 and2 and The Alice Finale.

Soon the bell rang and I headed off to swim practice where I knew I was the best at. I got ready and hopped into the cold pool and started the 20 100's we had to do and I was on my eighteenth 100 when a blur swam right past me so I started to speed up kicking as hard as I could. I did a flip turn as he did hi at the other end and soon he lapped me again and then I did my last lap and he was already dressed. Wow he was fast and….new. Also had the blackest waviest hair with the most beautiful eyes.

"Hello what's your name, I 'm Samantha or Sammy or Sam." I said as I dried off and took off my goggles and cap.

"Emmett Cullen." He said in a big booming voice with a big smile on his face.

I tried to be polite but I burst out into a laugh and I yelled," Hahahahahaha that's original did you get that from Twilight "Emmett Cullen" I put air quotes around his name.

"Emmett!" A girl shouted with short black hair. And soon a group of gorgeous teens walked out and I stopped laughing.

"Ohhhhh so you name is Emmett!? Whoops." I said in an embarrassed voice.

"Hey guys this is Sammy. And Sammy this is Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. My siblings." He said as he pointed to each of the gorgeous people.

"Well I'm going to get dressed now." And I grabbed my swim stiff and headed to the locker rooms.

**Jasper's POV**

I was bored out of my mind with school. Well after 100 years of it you would be too. Well I went to Uni High school and it was exactly the same but there were middle schoolers with us high schoolers so every time my brothers and I would walk by the girls jaw would drop. But when Rosalie and my sisters would walk by they would get all jealous. Hahaha humans.

I looked at my schedule and my first class was reading with Ms. Bounds. I like reading I could manage in this class. Soon I smelled this strong smell come toward me and it smelled delicious.

"Ney mmmmy yame is Wabbi,. Nuts mores." And she hid her face in embarrassment.

"Umm, hello" I said trying to hide the fact I couldn't stand the smell of her blood which I think made her feel less confident.

She then corrected herself, "Hey, my name is Abbi. What's yours?"

I had to get away so I ran while she was talking to stick my head out of the window. Ahh much better. Soon the bell rang and I took my place next to Emmett and Ms. Bounds was talking about a project and started naming groups. I was paired with Abbi. Ohh jeez I couldn't even stand talking to her without me wanting to suck her blood dry I didn't think I could do a project with her.

So I just went up to her and said,"So which book are we reading partner."

**Edward's POV**

I was still getting over leaving my Bella. I walked through the hall listening to other peoples thoughts. A girl named Abbi had a crush of Jasper and Emmett had Sammy's face in his head and only one girl liked me. That was odd. There would usually be a swarm of girls at my feet but Champaign, IL doesn't appreciate the Cullen Crew. I was starting to sound like Rosalie. The one who had a crush on me was Heather. She was friends with Abbi, Sammy, Angela, Kavya, and Jessica. And about a billion other people. I was starting to think of ways to let her down easily but the class started and Heather was in my math class too.

Heather had medium length hair, a bridge of freckles around her nose, and blue eyes. She was really pretty but I could sense her looking at me so she turned away and she was thinking if she should talk to me. Well I've got all day.

**Emmett's POV**

Sammy…….Samantha……Sam……Sam……Sam Wells……Sammy Wells…..Samantha Wells……..Sam Marie Wells…….Sammy Marie Wells……..Samantha Marie Wells…..the goddess of all perfection. sigh.

**A/N Well that's it** **the first chapter of this awesome story.**


	2. First Day of School Part 2

A/N Kay well this story I know a little awkward

**A/N Kay well this story I know a little awkward. But it will get better and now Emmett might sound a little gangsta but s'all good. So there you know.**

**Abbi's POV**

"I was sorta thinking about this one book I started reading called Twilight" I said as he sat down right next to me.

"Okay that sounds cool." He said as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Um could you stop doing that? It's making me nauseous." I whispered as I was reading.

"Oh sorry." He quietly said as he set the chair legs on the floor.

"It's ok." I reassured him.

We read for the rest of class with periodic times for writing things that could potentially be put in the report.

The bell finally rang after the tension of the quietness stopped and I walked out and saw Sammy.

"Well how was swim team?" I had to ask.

"Interesting." She said and she walked off to French.

**Sammy's POV**

When I got to French class I saw Emmett sitting in a seat in the back. I walked over to him. "Are you stalking me?"

"No am I?" He said.

"That doesn't make sense, and besides your in my spot 'Emmett Cullen' if that is your real name?" I suspiciously like a detective.

"Ugh…" He said as he scooted over one seat.

"Merci." I said and sat down right in my seat.

"Bonjour class today we will be studying the romance and conflicts of the French couple on their minimum wage and living quarters. So you will be filling out a spending sheet and you are only limited to 50 this week and you will be paired with the person at your table." Mrs. Best said.

"Shit I have to do a project with you?" I whispered to him.

"Bonjour Sammy and my wife." He said with a smile on his face that kinda creped me out.

**Heather's POV**

"What are you staring at?" I said to a gorgeous bronze haired boy.

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"Thought so." I snapped back.

Wow was he hot. Mmmm delicious but I can't say that so I have to be careful.

**Jasper's POV**

Ahh I can't stand it anymore! I have to get out of here. Abbi smells so GOOD!!

Ring! Yes saved by the bell.

**Emmett's POV**

Now maybe she'll believe me and I can tell her how wonderful she is though I barely know her.

Hmm best to tell her tomorrow.

Ring! Yes the Bell time to go home from this Hell Hole.

**A/N Yes I know short chapter I wrote this before school. And some of it when I was tired and we even didn't get to Emmett's gangsta moments.**


	3. Take Two

A/N: Umm sorry about the slow reviews but HEATHER won't give me her stories so I can alter them and put them on FANFICTION

**A/N: Umm sorry about the slow reviews but HEATHER won't give me her stories so I can alter them and put them on FANFICTION.**

**Abbi's POV**

Today I woke up and felt a little jump in my stomach. It was a perfect April morning. It was sunny and warm. I just stood over at the window and breathed the warm breezy spring air. I got dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt with blue jeans. I quickly got a bowl of cereal and milk. Mmmm just got to love the sweet taste of honey grahams with milk. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth then got my backpack packed. I still had plenty of time almost one whole hour until I had to drive myself to school so I practiced how to talk to Jasper.

I stood in front of the mirror and acted if Jasper was standing right in front of me. "So what did you think of the book?" No to formal I 'm in high school not a women- with- no- lives book group.

Let's try again, "Yo bro wad ya think 'bout the book?" No that's Sammy's thing.

Hmmm, I've got it! "How do you like the book so far?" Perfect! I practiced that a few more times. I was as cool as a cucumber. Holy Jeezus it was 7:00 already?! I ran out the house not trying to wake up my parents and hopped into my small maroon car and pulled out the driveway. I pulled up into the school parking lot and made it before the first bell rang that meant we had five minutes until we had to be in class. I ran down the hall to my locker until I ran into Jasper's locker.

"Thanks." I said as he helped me up then continued my mad dash down the hall. I finally reached my locker with three minutes left and I put my stuff away and grabbed Twilight and my binder and then ran to reading.

One minute left… 30 seconds. Oh God I made it with thirty seconds left.

The bell rang and the morning announcements started and all it was for the sports teams.

"Remember to sign up for the Swim Marathon swimmers so we can help the homeless." Mrs. Wolfe said.

Mrs. Bounds came in and immediately took attendance.

"Abbi?" She said.

"Here" I replied.

"Chris?"

"Here."

"Jasper?"

"Here."

This went on until she got down to Julia Zou. She then put us into our groups.

"Hello." Jasper said as I set my stuff in the empty seat next to him.

"Hi, so how do you like the book so far?" I asked him. Yes I didn't make a fool out of myself. We sat talking about the book and his words made my words look like kindergarten words.

"About this project what do you think we should do?" He asked.

"Well I never actually thought of that." I said honestly.

"Follow me home today and we can discuss this." He said

"Yes!" I screamed and all of everyone's eyes were on me and I hid my face behind my binder.

**Emmett's POV**

"I got done swimming and saw Sammy with her friends on the swim team walking out of the locker rooms. I had to speak to her.

"I got our baby in second hour." I said.

"How? Is it a boy or girl? What are we going to name it?" So many questions out of a small girl.

'Okay Mrs. Best gave it to us. It's a boy and we have to decide on a name." I told her.

"To let you know Emmett, after this project is over I want a divorce," She said as she stormed off to lunch.

**Sammy's POV**

Oh my God he was staring at me! I walked out of the pool deck and he watched me walk and I loved it. He was perfect but I am a strong independent woman unlike Abbi and Heather.

"Wait!" I heard Emmett's voice," Do you want to come over to my house today so we can talk about the baby.

"Sure." I said as I somewhat skipped off to lunch.

I entered the lunchroom and sat down at my usual table with all of our friends.

"Oh my f-ing God! Guess where I 'm going today?!" Abbi screamed

"Where?" I said.

"The Cullen house hold." Abbi said.

"No way so am I. I'm going with Emmett." I said.

"Cool I'm going with Jasper." She almost shrieked.

"Wells, I'll see you there."


	4. Project

Abbi's POV

**Abbi's POV **

"So which one is your car?" I said as Jasper and I exited out the building into the parking lot.

"It's the Red Prius by the Jeep and the Volvo." He pointed out while his environmentally friendly an small car was smashed between a monster a blinding silver car.

"Okay mine is the 2001 White Buick Century Wait for me at the exit." I said and we parted.

As I walked through the parking lot I saw Jina and Rachel smoking some cigarettes I think, the quarterback of the football team showing of his muscles as girls drooled and fought over him, and then finally got to my small Buick.

I got into my car and fastened my seatbelt. Safety first kids! Then started up the car, turned to my favorite station and started singing along to Pump It. I then carefully pulled out the tight space and reached the exit where Jasper was waiting for me.

"Must you have your music so loud?!" He asked/ shouted.

"Well I like to hear my music. Unlike you who treats it like background music." I said as I pointed out that his music was so low that if I drop a piece of dust that it would make a bigger noise than the music.

"Well don't get deaf." He said.

"So then shut up and lets get going!" I said and then rolled up my window and then Jasper's car sped off with a jolt.

**Sammy's POV**

""Here's my car it has a few papers and tools but its better than riding the bus." He said as he pulled me up the monster Jeep. "Do you have Marie?" He asked.

"Why yes I do thanks to this carrier I made in art class out of my gym shirt." I bragged as I showed Marie in her new carrier.

"Very rescourcful and Marie looks adorable I might add." He said as her kissed the top off Marie's head.

"You know you just kissed a doll right?" I pointed out.

"Yes but she is our doll baby and we must treat her as a human." He said.

"Well lets get out of here." I said.

"Umm Sammy we're already here." He said as he pulled up to a large driveway.

"Wow that was fast." I said with shear shock buried on my face.

"Yeah we were going about 100 maybe 110 mph?" He shrugged.

"Are you on Crack? I could have died idiot!" I screamed and then picked up a newspaper that no one had picked up today and started whacking Emmett in the head. Then chased him to the door where he unlocked and opened the door and I suddenly dropped the newspaper and looked like at there house as if it were the Eiffel Tower.

"Well drop your stuff and make yourself at home." He said as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged of his coat.

Then I walked inside and threw down my junk and followed Emmett to the kitchen.

"Why are you in here, getting something to eat? I asked.

"No, but do you want something?" He asked as he pointed to the pantry and the refrigerator.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." I said as I waved my hands around rejecting the chips.

"Okay I'll bring them just incase you do get hungry." He said as he brought the bag of chips and started heading up the polished marble staircase.

"What are you doing there like a deer in headlights?" He asked as he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Why are you going upstairs?" I asked again this time with fear in my voice.

"Were going to do homework." I said with a tone that would make you want to say duh after the sentence.

"Why don't we do it downstairs?" I said.

" Because there is no computer and desk downstairs and I have a computer and desk in my room." He said as he ran the rest of way to his room and I soon followed.

**Jasper's POV**

"We're here." I said as I parked my car and Abbi exited her Buick.

"Classy!" She shouted as she stared at our home.

"Wait until you see the inside." I said as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

"Wow!" Abbi exclaimed as she took off her shoes and her jacket.

"Hey lets go to he living room to start brainstorming ideas for the project." I said as I gabbed my laptop from the kitchen counter from assignments that I quickly had to finish this morning for class.

"Whoa! Is that the Mac book Air?" She said marveling at my thin laptop.

"Why yes it is." I said as showcased it like Vanna White. "Here you can see it if you want." I added.

"Are you sure? I'm always afraid that I would break it if I opened it an inch." She said as she waved her hands to refuse the offer.

"Come on I know you want too." I urged.

"Well okay!" She yelled and she grabbed the laptop from my hands. "Nice!" She then added with excitement.

"Well let's start brainstorming." I said.

**Emmett's POV**

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" I laughed as she finished the last of the miniscule crumbs in the bag.

"Well I wasn't at the time." She said through mouthfuls of food.

"She threw away the bag and grabbed a pen and paper from off of my desk.

"Okay first things first we have to figure out how much we spent." She said writing down 50 on the paper to do the subtraction. "Well I packed a lunch and recycled a shirt and that's it. And that leaves us with 50 dollars left." She said and then looked to me.

"Not a cent!" I bragged.

"Well what about lunch?" She asked.

"I wasn't hungry." I lied as I starved but not for food.

"Well looks like we're doing pretty good." She said as she put the paper away.

"Hey Emmett, do you having a sewing machine?" She asked.

"Yeah, Alice has one I could get it." I answered and I ran to Alice's room and got the sewing machine.

When I got back she was pulling out a tape measure, some thread, and old pieces of clothing.

"Hey Emmett can you take Marie's measurements for me?" She asked as she handed me he tape measure.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to my bed and started to measure.

"Okay all done." I said as I set Marie down on the bed and grabbed the sheet with Marie's measurements.

"Perfect. And also can you go through you closet and find old clothes please?" She asked and I ran to my closet and in about a minute I came out with an armful of old shirts and jeans.

'Perfect. Now start basting." She said as she handed me a box of needles.

I was so confused because I had no idea how to baste.

"You have no idea how to baste do you? I will I show you." She said and brought two pieces of floral print cloth and took a needle and put the cloth one on top of the other. Then pinned them. Next brought them to the sewing machine. Sewed it and turned it inside out and placed it on the once naked Marie.

"Wow" Was all I could say she was good and now she just finished a jumper to go over the jumper.

Seeing her like this made my emotions run like wild. And finally I couldn't stop thinking and having these emotions so I took the tape measure put it around her waist and pulled her up to then kissed her.

I kissed her long and hard and then the kiss broke with the sounds coming from downstairs "Hello its me Rosalie, I ditched Alice at the mall Jasper." Then I felt something like I was about to vomit. This wasn't right.

"Carlisle!" I yelled and then ran to Carlisle's office.


End file.
